Losing it All: Part Two of Finding Humanity
by Zanzibar12
Summary: Grabbing her by the elbow Jeremy looked her deep in the eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" The sight of his puppy dog face made Bonnie's heart melt. What had she gotten herself into? From the way she saw things, no matter what way this ended she'd be losing one of them. And suddenly she understood where Elena was coming from... In the end, no one is safe from being hurt.
1. Confession

Where we last left off...

_(Highlights from Finding Humanity)_

**_~SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST PART TO THE STORY~_**

1. Bonnie and Klaus...consummated their love for each other but Bonnie kind of ruined it by calling out Jeremy's name.

2. Bonnie's expression has gotten out of hand after learning about Analeese who was Klaus' original love. Her powers got so out of hand she nearly killed Jeremy.

3. While away on business, Klaus left the field wide open for Jeremy to swoop in and win the game of Bonnie's heart. Also leading to Bonnie remembering her love for him, after they kissed of course.

4. Klaus returned but that didn't stop Bonnie from loving both him and Jeremy.

5. During one of Bonnie and Jeremy's make out sessions, Rebekah walked in and well all know what that means. All hell will break loose once Klaus shows up.

_So yet again, thanks for all the support and enjoy the next part of Finding Humanity titled Losing it All_

* * *

Arriving to the Gilbert's without harm was surprisingly easy for them. Upon Jeremy opening the front door, Bonnie laid eyes on Caroline, Elena Damon and Stefan. "The gangs all here," she sheepishly spoke out. Granted it wasn't the best way to break the tension but it had to be done.

Standing up Elena tucked her hands into her back pocket and took a deep breath. But before she could say something Jeremy stepped up. "Bonnie's sorry, I _know _you're sorry. But seeing as how everyone is already here, you must have news and we have news so lets just get right to it."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "For once I agree with little Gilbert. You're bonding moment can happen later. Bonnie what's going on?"

A little hesitant to answer his question, Bonnie cleared her throat several times. "Rebekah walked in on us and she's probably told Klaus by now. Jeremy's obviously not safe."It all came in sort a slur due to the speed she was speaking.

"Walked in on what?" Caroline asked clearly shocked.

"Kissing," both Bonnie and Jeremy answered in unison. Bonnie could feel the heat rushing to the surface of her face. If there was a way to tell them without actually telling them she would have chosen that option. A few moments after they spoke Bonnie watched as Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Tightening her jaw Bonnie stepped forward. "Look I realize the way it happened may not please you Caroline, but above everything even your feelings is Jeremy's safety. So are you going to help me protect him or not." When Bonnie finished talking she took a look around, not realizing that she was practically standing over Caroline. Jeremy remained near the door with his mouth ajar.

Elena sighed softly. "Caroline she's right, what's important is protecting Jeremy."

"Elena, I'm fine, I don't need to be protected." Jeremy retorted folding his arms across his chest.

Walking toward him Elena looked him in the eyes. "It's that attitude right there, that tells me otherwise." Bonnie could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to continue the argument, so she stepped in.

"What's going on with you guys?" She asked Damon then sat down on the couch, away from Caroline.

This time it was Stefan who stepped up to speak. "Damon and I ran in to Mikeal earlier today. He wants us to hand over Klaus or—"He paused.

"Or he's going to kill Elena. He knows how important she still is to the preservation of Klaus' hybrids." Damon finished Stefan's sentence as if the answer to the situation was obvious. Shrugging his shoulders Damon walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"No," Bonnie countered him. "Klaus isn't interested in Elena anymore."

Caroline whipped her neck in the direction of Bonnie. "And you believe him? Oh my God. This is insane. Bonnie—he is the bad guy. Always has been and he always will be." Caroline's eyes were wide with anger.

Bonnie laughed a little. "And have we just completely forgotten the seriously abusive relationship you had with Damon?" Bonnie watched as Caroline tried to explain but ultimately give up and begin to pout. "Look it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what you're up to Damon. But at least give me a chance to warn Klaus. There was something we were working on before—" she wanted to say before Jeremy happened but decided to stray from that subject. "And maybe there's some kind of lead on it." Pulling herself up from the couch she crossed the floorspace to the door.

Grabbing her by the elbow Jeremy looked her deep in the eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" The sight of his puppy dog face made Bonnie's heart melt. What had she gotten herself into? From the way she saw things, no matter what way this ended she'd be losing one of them. And suddenly she understood where Elena was coming from.

Sighing heavily she smiled wryly. "He won't hurt me." As she tried to leave once more, Jeremy tugged on her elbow again.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am." It was an uneven answer, a lie. She had no idea how Klaus would react; she wasn't even sure that Rebekah had told him. If she had why hadn't Bonnie heard from Klaus yet? Was he in denial or was he destroying everything that landed in his line of sight? "I'll be fine." She spoke to only Jeremy. Turning to face the rest of them she made sure her sight lingered on Damon and Stefan. "Just don't do anything until you here back from me." And with that Jeremy let her go and she was out of the house and headed for her car.

Upon removing her keys from her pocket the reflection of Klaus in her window made her jump. "We need to talk." His face was somber but a hint of rage peered through in his eyes. Turning to face him was one of the hardest things she found herself doing. Muscles stiffened due to fear she stood against her car door. Shaking her head in agreement she tried to stop her hands from trembling. "Walk with me."


	2. Jump

The tension between them was nearly too thick for Bonnie to bare. As they walked down the street away from the Gilbert household thankfully, she wasn't sure who would say something first. "My loving yet very spiteful sister, came to me earlier today with very disbelieving news."

Even though she knew what he was referring to, she figured the best thing to do would be to play dumb. "What did she say?" Unsure of how it happened they'd made it to the entrance of the trail that lead through the cemetery just before blending into the forest. And although she hesitated at the idea of being alone with him and this far away from the rest of the gang. But it would be better to have him lose control here than near Jeremy. Here she could potentially handle it but with Jeremy to worry about, too much could go wrong.

Looking at him as he looked to the ground ahead she watched as a grin broke through the harsh line of his lips. "The funniest thing actually, I knew Rebekah didn't like my being with you. But for her to go to such extremes." His voice trailed momentarily. Then with lightening speed he looked deep into Bonnie's green eyes. The expression on his face nearly broke her heart. Although he was smiling, waves of sadness and horrifying disbelief roamed his face. "She actually had the nerve to say that you and Jeremy Gilbert were together." Bonnie bit her tongue, how could she bring herself to tell him that it was true? What would happen when she did tell him? Turning his back to her Klaus shook his head wildly. "So I said, well surely you're lying. Bonnie," he turned back toward her with one hand gripping his chest. "_My _Bonnie would never, she loves me too much."

To see him falling apart in front of her very eyes was almost too much for her. "I do love you." She finally spoke out.

"Liar!" Klaus yelled while grasping her throat between his hand. Practically growling he picked her off the ground tears forming in his blue eyes. Gritting his teeth he stared into her terrified pupils. "You don't love me! You wouldn't have done what you did if you loved me!"

Fighting against his strength, Bonnie pulled at the sleeve to his gray shirt. Her air was fleeting and her sight was fading and then she fell to the ground gasping for air. "I do love you Klaus!" She watched as he paced around frantically, trying to get a hold on things. Pulling at his hair he continued to growl.

Turning back to face her once more his eyes had morphed from the sweet deep blue to a glowing gold. He was reverting back to the wolf. "Then why? Why make me look like a fool in front of Rebekah? I defended you!" He shouted. "You want to know what gave you away?" He asked cynically before pulling her off the ground. "Your heart." He dug his fingers into her chest, so far that she feared he would break through.

"Klaus,"she warned sheepishly.

"It sped up the moment you saw my reflection. So weak," he whispered menacingly to her.

As his finger tips dug deeper into her flesh the pain was uncontrollable. "Klaus," she cried for him to stop but when he didn't she closed her eyes. Channeling the nature all around them. Crying out in pain he finally released her. When she opened her eyes again she found Klaus on the ground holding his head between his hands. "I didn't mean for it to happen." It was her turn to speak. "But you weren't here and Jeremy was my first love. I tried really hard not to let it happen but it did and I can't take it back. I finally get all that stuff Elena says about Stefan and Damon." Klaus continued to cringe, she hated seeing him this way but he'd lost it all. He was going to kill her just minutes ago. "You can hate me for a thousand years, no one deserves their heart to be broken." She trailed off. Losing focus caused Klaus to recover from the aneurism she'd been giving him. When he placed his hand onto her shoulder she didn't flinch, she was in a trance. "I did the same thing he did to me."

As the wind picked up incredibly several solo tears trailed down her cheek as the realization of her actions finally sunk in. The one act she once hated more than anything else in the world she had done to someone else. How could she have let things get so murky? A crackle of thunder boomed overhead as she stared off into space. "Bonnie." Klaus stated trying to bring her back. Lightning struck merely twenty feet away from them. Causing a tree to fall, pushing them aside Klaus now lay on top of her.

"How _could _I?" She whispered out. More thunder boomed and Klaus shook her by the shoulders.

"Dammit Bonnie, snap out of it!" He growled at her but now because of his anger from before. It was because of the state she was in.

Crying now she furrowed her brow. "This isn't what was supposed to happen to my life!"

Unsure if she were talking to him or not Klaus only continued to try and snap her out of it. "Bonnie, Love. I forgive you, just come back to me." It was far too dangerous for them to stay there in the woods. As lightning continued to strike all around them starting small fires that would soon alter into one big raging wall of fire.

Finally shifting her gaze Bonnie watched as Analeese stood a few feet away from them. "What are you doing here?" She asked frightened.

Turning to follow her line of sight Klaus saw no one. "Bonnie who? Listen to me, I forgive you." It was no use she wasn't listening to him whatever had grabbed her attention was too strong. All he could do was hold her down and shield her from her own destruction.

Bonnie continued to stare at Analeese's body. "You've done all that you can, but it's time for me to take over. Mikeal is too strong for Klaus, but I'm stronger then Mikeal, I will be the one to end this once and for all." Her expression was calm.

"I can fix this all!" Bonnie shouted at her.

"That may be true, but it would take far too long for you to do so. I've been waiting for enough energy to make the jump." Analeese answered her with a tender smile.

"Jump?" Bonnie questioned and it threw Klaus for a loop.

Staring down at her confused face Klaus shook his head lightly. "What jump? Bonnie can you hear me? What are you talking about, Love?"

The muffled sound of someone's voice loomed in the back of Bonnie's mind but she couldn't focus on it. It was just her and Analeese now. "Its time for me to handle things Bonnie." Was all Analesse said before she began to chant something in what Bonnie assumed to be Latin. It was then that is all sunk in, Analeese was planning to swap out their spirits. And as for the energy, she had been waiting for Bonnie to lose control her expression.

"No! You can't, I can kill Mikeal! Stop, please!" Bonnie screamed as she felt herself beginning to leave her body. The sight of Bonnie's flailing body really did a number on Klaus. She was dying right before his eyes. He never wanted her to die, although his emotions had gotten the best of him before he never thought he would watch her die.

Tearing at the flesh upon his wrist with his teeth he held the open wound to her lips. Allowing his blood to pour forth. It was the only thing that he could think to do. "Listen to my voice Bonnie!"

As she listened to Analeese continue to chant the faint sound of Klaus' voice also filled the air. "Klaus?" She called out to him but her voice didn't sound the same, it was extremely weaker and cracked as she now choked on an invisible liquid. Closing eyes she tried to lock in on the sound of his voice and keep a handle on her own spirit.

Listening to her choke out his name brought the biggest hopeful smile across his face. Although all around them continued to be destroyed. There was hope and it was all he needed. Brushing the hair that stuck to her face away he cupped her face between his hands. "Bonnie, hold on to my voice. You're going to make." Hearing his voice made her smile even though she knew she was losing the battle. As her eyes shot open and she gasped for air while jolting upward to a sitting position, the sight of Klaus' puzzled and fearful face was the last thing she saw before dropping back to the ground with a deafening thud. "Bonnie?" Shaky, his voice floated through the now oddly still air. Everything that occurred seconds ago had come to a halt when she fell back down and her eyes closed.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa Analeese not cool. Do you think she's only crossing over to get rid of Mikeal or is she coming back to reclaim her lost love with Klaus? Stick around because chapter three will be here sooner than you think ;)**


	3. Transition

**A/N: Surprise! Chapter three haha I'd like to think this is when it gets REALLY good. Feel free to favorite this story and tell your friends haha thanks for the support guys! I'll do my best to keep throwing you curve balls ;)**

* * *

They were all still sitting around contemplating what their next move would be. "Bonnie said she knew what to do, we should wait to hear back from her." Elena suggested from the rocking chair.

"Elena's right, lets at least give her a chance before we do something stupid." Jeremy agreed from the bottom of the staircase. Not much had changed since thirty minutes ago when Bonnie left to go and talk to Klaus. Although he didn't particularly like the idea of her being alone with him, especially with everything that happened recently. But he knew she could handle herself.

Damon scoffed. "You're only saying that because you don't want to ruin your second chance with her." There was no hiding the fact that it was the truth and both Jeremy and Damon knew that. But the idea of Damon disregarding his opinion never sat well with him.

"Yeah and we all know you like to jump into these kind of situations balls first. And nine times out of ten they blow up in your face." Jeremy retorted standing up from his seat on the stairs. "So, sit down and be a good boy. While the rational people come up with a legitimate plan." Damon stared at him in awe of his smart remark.

Chuckling a little Stefan patted Damon on the shoulder. "He's right brother, you do tend to jump balls first. The best thing we can do is to wait and hear from Bonnie. She said that they were working on something. Doing something before all the loose ends are fixed has always been a bad idea."

Caroline grunted before pulling at her hair. "Oh my god, why are we waiting for Bonnie to make a deal with the devil? Am I the only one who sees something incredibly wrong with this _relationship_?" She glanced around the room hoping for someone to agree with her.

"Care," Elena began in the same usual leveled tone she'd give out when lecturing someone. "When have we known Bonnie to misjudge someone? She's the most level headed out of all of us. If she says Klaus is different—then I have to believe her. As her friends we've got to give her a chance to prove it to us." At that moment three quick knocks came to the door. When Elena crossed the living room to open it they all trailed behind her. "Oh my God!" She cried out.

The sight of Bonnie's limp body within Klaus arms enraged Jeremy. "What did you do to her? What did you do to her!" He shouted hysterically trying to fight his way through Damon Stefan and Caroline.

The look in Klaus' eyes terrified Elena the most, she couldn't tell if it was pure chaos or if it was a look of disparity. "Please, help." Nearly choking on his own words Klaus stared deep into Elena's frantic eyes.

Still struggling to break free from all three vampires Jeremy was practically fuming at the mouth. "You killed her!" He swung out into the air each swipe harder than the one before.

"No," Stefan answered confused. "She's still alive." Suddenly Jeremy gave up trying to tear Klaus apart, if he could of course. "Her heartbeat, it's barely there but its stronger than ever? How is that possible? What happened?"

Still standing outside of the door Klaus gritted his teeth. "Must we have this conversation here. Step aside so I can set her down." It was then that Damon stepped forward, releasing Jeremy.

"What makes you think you're welcome here?" He questioned while grabbing Bonnie from Klaus.

Pointing up the staircase Elena closed her eyes momentarily. "Put her in my room." Opening her eyes once more she sidestepped to make room for Klaus. "We need to know what happened. Jeremy why don't you go stay with Bonnie."

"No." Both Klaus and Jeremy shot back at her. As they sized each other up Klaus clearly had the advantage and Jeremy knew it.

Finally looking back at his sister Jeremy shook his head. "I want to hear whatever it is he has to say." There was no arguing with him, Elena had lost this debate.

Squeezing Jeremy on the shoulder Caroline headed upstairs. "I'll go stay with her." She shook her head in disbelief; she knew that Jeremy loved Bonnie. That was a given, they were perfect for each other but with Klaus in the equation everything seemed just a little out of whack. She'd never seen Jeremy this confident and careless with his life. Klaus was the original hybrid and all Jeremy had to protect himself was a rinky dink family ring.

As the rest of them headed for the din Klaus began. "I would never hurt Bonnie, lets make that very clear. What you all believe to be love is only a sad reflection of what love truly is. And it is that kind of love that binds me to her. The state that she is in is _not _my doing." Klaus' eyes were emotionless as he stared at Jeremy. The anger that resided there before when he heard of what happened between he and Bonnie had disappeared.

"Then what happened." Jeremy protested more upset. Klaus still hadn't said anything of serious importance. "Since you claim to not have hurt her, how did she end up—like _that_?" He gestured towards the stairs before he began to pace the floor.

Damon returned from the kitchen with another glass of whiskey. "Yeah, what happened because all I'm hearing right now is blah blah blah, and all I'm seeing is one of the most powerful witches to date nearly dead. We need answers." He took a long swig from his glass and waggled his eyebrows at Klaus.

Pulling her hair behind her ear Elena tried to calm the mood in the room down. "When Bonnie left, she was going to you. She said you two were working on something that would get rid of Mikeal. Is that what happened? Did Mikeal get to her first?" She stumbled over the words when she realized how serious it all was. If Mikeal was willing to go right ahead and attack Bonnie then the deal they'd made with him meant absolutely nothing. No one was safe.

"That conversation never happened, and my father is off the radar as of now." Klaus answered.

"Then you did hurt her." Jeremy answered angrier than before. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you try and justify your malicious act of violence. I'll be upstairs." Cutting him off Klaus stood in front of Jeremy, his jaw tightened.

Both Damon and Stefan now stood on either side of Jeremy, preparing to defend him. "Let me remind you that if it had not been for your adolescent sexually charged actions, Bonnie would be perfectly fine and I wouldn't need to step into this god forsaken house. And the way I see it mate, you're lucky I haven't ripped your spine out. Count your blessings." Klaus threatened.

Challenging him Jeremy took one step forward. "And let me remind you, she kissed me back. Twice. And it didn't take much for her to come back to me. _That_'s how much we belong together, you were just a rebound. So maybe you should count _your _blessings." And with that Jeremy walked off making sure to knock shoulders with Klaus.

"I got to hand it to the kid, he's got nerve." Damon spoke out impressed with Jeremy.

"Damon," Elena called out to him grabbing his attention. Waving her hand underneath her chin she signaled for him to knock it off. "Alright you didn't get to discuss the Mikeal situation. I'm assuming you had a fight." She got them all back on track, Bonnie was the focal point of their intervention.

"Yes," Klaus answered her question. "And her expression got the best of her, I thought she was dying. I gave her my blood." Klaus' voice was numb.

"You did what!" Caroline asked when she suddenly appeared in the din with them. "Are you insane?" It was the question they all wanted to ask. "Her heart beat is barely still going if she dies with your blood in her system—"

"I know what will happen Caroline." He interjected, aggravated by her tone of voice. "What was I supposed to do otherwise. Let her die? Would you have liked for me to just sit there and watch her expression consume her?"

Elena stood from her seat. "We've got to keep her alive then. We can do that. Can't we?" She asked to Stefan.

"We can try." He simply replied. "What happened after you fed her your blood? Do you think she had some kind of reaction?"

Closing his eyes to remember the scene better. "It were as if I weren't even there. She was talking to someone else or possibly herself." Trying to recall what it was she'd said proved harder than he thought. His thoughts were all one big blur as the incident caused him great pain. "She said she could handle Mikeal herself and then—" his voice fell off. "She was gone."

Rolling his eyes at the dramatic act from Klaus, Damon finished his drink. "What the hell do you mean gone? Dead? Did she get up and walk away for a couple of minutes? Be specific."

Shooting a very dangerous look in Damon's direction Klaus spoke with a clenched jaw. "I didn't hear her heart beating, but just as soon as it stopped beating it began again."

"She died and came back?" Caroline asked with wide eyes. "That would mean—"

"She's in transition?" Elena questioned horrified.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the group conversation. I feel like they're the hardest parts to write because you've got to keep all of the characters' voices clear. Did anyone else enjoy the tension between Jeremy and Klaus. I don't know about you guys but I'm loving this new Jeremy. Nom Nom Nom lol forever a Jeremy fan. BUT I STILL LOVE KLAUS! And I know what you're thinking, is Bonnie in transition? is Bonnie still Bonnie?! IS ANALEESE WHO IS NOW IN BONNIE'S BODY TRANSITIONING?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Keep reading to find out :D **

**Thanks for the support**


	4. On the Other Side

Opening her eyes, Analeese took in her surroundings. The unfamiliar room filled with feminine touches indicated she was in a girls chamber. "Bonnie?" Jeremy asked relief flooding his words. "She's awake!" He yelled knowing everyone below would be up to see her.

"Where am I?" Analeese questioned through Bonnie's voice. It would take some time getting use to. And judging the look on the boy's face she knew it was someone very close to Bonnie. The only person Analeese planned to inform of her jump would be Klaus. No one else needed to know of her plan.

Squeezing her hand tighter Jeremy smiled widely. "It's alright, you're safe. I'll be right back I'll get you a glass of water." Not wanting to let go of her hand Jeremy finally left. This gave her enough time to asses her new body. Rubbing her fingers and thumbs together it was all surreal for her. Bonnie's body was an exact shadow of her own.

Standing in the corner unseen Bonnie stared at her body and Analeese's spirit that resided within it. "You won't get away with this." She warned Analeese although it was no use, no one could hear her. As she watched everyone enter the room including Klaus, she listened to them speculate.

Standing on her right Klaus held her hand smiling although the look in his eye warned Jeremy to back off. "How do you feel, Love?" Analeese grinned eagerly at his question. She hadn't heard him call her that in over five hundred years.

"I feel extraordinary." It was the truth but their expressions seemed to tell otherwise.

"Well lets cut right to the chase then, wolf boy here fed you his blood." Damon's outburst caused Elena to elbow him in the side.

Klaus stared angrily at him. "I thought you were dying." He tried to assure her. "It was the first thing I could think of." He turned to look her back in the eyes. They were greener than usual and he wondered if it had anything to do with her potentially being in transition.

Cupping the side of his face in her small hand, it was her turn to assure him. "I understand."

"So how do you feel, any different?" Elena asked.

Pulling herself out of the bed Analeese took a moment to mull them all over. Not knowing any of their names would be a problem. "I feel fantastic, like nothing ever happened."

"Yeah but it did happen Bonnie. No thanks to someone." Caroline mumbled the last bit.

"Care," Elena warned her quietly. So the blonde haired girl's name was Care. Analeese noted before wrapping an arm around Klaus' waist. In doing so she couldn't help but notice the frown appear on the boy who she'd awoken too face. "You can all stop worrying, I am fine."

Rubbing the back of his neck Damon ignored her. "Yeah well, if you're transitioning into a vampire then, that's probably something to worry about. You know how that goes. No blood, you die for good. Blood and you live forever so—its really your call."

Raising an eyebrow Analeese stared at him confused. "What Damon is trying to say is that we aren't sure if you are. And if you are then—" he didn't bother to finish his sentence. They all knew what would have to happen.

Analeese smiled defiantly. "But I'm fine." She insisted.

"There's no way to know that Bonnie." Jeremy pushed the issue further.

Bonnie hated having to watch them talk to Analeese, how could they not see that it wasn't truly her they were talking to. Klaus and Jeremy of all people should know something was off. But Klaus more so, he had trained hybrid eyes, how could he not see? "Don't listen to her!" Bonnie protested to them all. And she watched as Jeremy looked over his shoulder toward the door to Elena's room. "Jer, did you—did you hear me?" She covered her mouth, it was too good to be true.

Scrunching his eyebrows together Jeremy focused back on Bonnie. She held her hands up and shook her head slightly. "If I were in transition would I be able to do this?" And at that moment she made all the lights flicker. "Really I'd just love something to eat."

Clapping his hands Damon stepped back out of the bedroom. "Great, everything is back to normal. Hallelujah." Bonnie watched as all but Klaus and Analeese leave the room. When Klaus began to leave Analeese grabbed hold of his wrist. "No! Can't you see I'm not me—I mean I'm not there, its Analeese! Not Bonnie, not me!" Her attempt to make him realize was hopeless. No one could hear her, well possibly Jeremy.

"I thought I lost you." Klaus peeped out somberly.

Placing her delicate hand on his face Analeese stared into his blue eyes. "You won't ever lose me." It was then watching that scene unfold that Bonnie understood the full affect of this spirit swap. Analeese had no intention of returning her spirit to its rightful place after getting rid of Mikeal. Unable to watch them kiss Bonnie left the room her spirit somewhat floating through the hallway.

Going past his door she found Jeremy lying on his bed with his headphones in place. Eyebrows knitted together he stared up at his ceiling and allowed few tears to fall down the sides of his face. "Oh, Jer, how did it get this cloudy?" Even if she thought he'd heard her before she knew now there was no way what with his headphones on. So she took this moment to spill her guts. "Deep down Jer, I knew it was you. I've always loved you." She began while walking to his window, the light that peered in seemed a bit dull. It must be the effect the other side gives off. Moving her hand through the light she sighs at how different the warmth feels. "But I love him too. It's a different kind of love, hard to explain. I feel safe with both of you but—"she trails off unable to find the proper words.

Walking around his bed and staring at his eyes now red from crying she sighs. "I'm sorry you had to see that. God its insane how none of you can tell that _that _isn't me!" She exclaims while pulling at her roots. Two taps come to the door and Bonnie whips her head around to find Elena leaning against the door.

"Jeremy," she starts then walks over and shakes at his leg. Jolting from his spiral of sadness he wipes his eyes and removes his headphones. "You alright?"

Laughing although the situation is anything but funny. Jeremy looks up at his sister. "Totally Elena," he sniffs a bit. "Couldn't be better. Its weird, I thought I heard her say something." He glanced up at his sister from squinted eyes.

Sitting down next to him on his bed, she placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "Who, Anna?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest at Elena's guess.

"Really, Elena?" She asked only to herself because no one else could hear her. Pacing the room she wondered where Anna might be hiding. Maybe she'd find a way to visit Jeremy's dead vampire girlfriend.

Shaking his head Jeremy turned his ipod off. "No, I thought I heard Bonnie. And I know that's weird because she's not dead." Running a hand through her hair Elena puffed out her cheeks trying to grasp what he was saying.

"Yeah Jeremy, that's kind of impossible." He stood up from his spot.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't know maybe it was like my subconscious or something but I could have sworn I heard her." Rubbing the back of his neck Jeremy stood there running back the events. So he _had_ heard her. Bonnie stood next to him in awe.

"Jer!"She shouted into his ear. She watched as he scrunched his face together once more, but that could have been due to him just thinking. Covering her mouth she beamed at him. "Jeremy!" She yelled even louder.

Before she could shout once more Elena stood up and squeezed her brothers hand grabbing his full attention. "Look, I know it hurts to see Bonnie with Klaus. You'll always be her first love, but maybe its time to move on. For her safety and yours." Patting him on the arm she headed for the door.

"You should take your own advice before you dish it out." Stopping she turned back toward him her eyes shocked and pained.

"What?" She asked even though she heard him clearly.

Standing tall Jeremy repeated himself. "I said you should take your own advice before you dish it out to others." When she didn't reply he continued only a little more softly. "I mean come on Elena, you don't think what you're doing to Damon and Stefan isn't remotely unfair. You're leading them both on. At least Bonnie told us that she loved us both." Sitting back down on his bed he cracked his knuckles.

"I—I don't love Damon." Elena answered him extremely unsure of her own words.

Placing his headphones back on Jeremy smirks lightly. "Sure, Elena." And then he lies back down on his bed. Giving up she leaves the room. Kneeling next to him Bonnie traced his jawline with her hand even though he couldn't feel it.

Smiling wryly she nibbled on her bottom lip. "I'll be back in a little Jer, just hang in there and don't do anything stupid." Although she'd love to chew Anna out, Bonnie had more important things to do. Standing back up she closed her eyes and focused on locating the one person that would have answers. "Grams, where are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Here you guys go, I know you've been waiting patiently for it. :) So Jeremy did hear her but what does that really mean? Its not like anyone will believe him. Ooh if Bonnie finds Anna, I can only imagine what will happen! What do you guys think about neither Klaus or Jeremy being able to tell that its not really Bonnie there with them? Feel free to review with your ideas and thanks again for the support!**


	5. Family Affairs

When she opened her eyes once more she arrived in a foreign place. The walls were stone and it smelled of mold, the sound of water dripping filled her ears. Barely able to see she stepped forward, hoping that she'd gotten something wrong and her Grams wasn't in this horrid place. "Grams?" tentatively she whispered out. Was this place the fate of all passed witches?

Continuing to explore what she assumed to be a cave, Bonnie felt her heart rate increasing. The thought of residing here when it was her time to die frightened her to no end. "Bonnie?" Grams spoke out shakily. And upon turning a corner they bumped into each other. "Oh child, no! No, no, no." Her grandmother shook her head furiously as she surveyed her grandchild. Running her wrinkled fingers over Bonnie's face she knitted her brows together in disbelief.

"Grams," Bonnie tried to interject between her grandmothers constant disapproval. "Listen to me." Grabbing hold of her shaking hands Bonnie focused on calming her down. "I'm not dead." She declared with such certainty. Watching her grandmother's face relax from the scrunched up expression of fear to a more tranquil expression calmed her down as well.

Still shaking her head in disbelief Grams tried to wrap her head around the situation. "Then how are you—_why _are you hear? Child this is _no _place for the living." She waggled her finger in the air.

"Trust me," she began exasperatedly. "It's a long story. But why are you _here _exactly? This isn't—" she didn't know how to form the words even though she knew what she wanted to say.

Glancing over her shoulder Grams waved a hand. "Oh no honey, I just got back from a—meeting if you will, with the spirits."

Arching a quizzical eyebrow Bonnie stared at her grandmother confused. "You have meetings with the spirits? About what?" It was so easy talking to Grams, and for a split second Bonnie felt her heart swell as she realized how much she missed being able to talk to her everyday.

Squeezing Bonnie's hands, Grams fixed the shall on her shoulders. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Come, tell me why _you're _here. But first lets go somewhere a little less depressing." Bonnie watched as her grandmother closed her eyes and moments later they stood in the middle of the forest. All other times she'd been in this forest, it was gray and murky. But now with her Grams the light shined through the leaves and the wind blew peacefully. "C'mon now, tell me everything." She insisted.

Sighing heavily Bonnie tried to find a good place to start. "Um, well like I said before. I'm not actually dead." Bonnie thought that maybe if she restated the good news all of the bad wouldn't matter as much.

Laughing a little Grams' eyes crinkled at the corners. "I know what you're trying to tell me. All the spirits know of you and Klaus. Of course we're not particularly _thrilled—_"Bonnie's mouth dropped open, how did they know? "But the way we, collectively see it, if you can keep that wild beast on a leash." She waggled her finger again. "Then we approve."

Taken aback, Bonnie blinked wide eyed at her Grams, did she just hear her correctly? She _approved _of her being with Klaus? "Okay, well with that out of the way. There's the matter of Analeese." Bonnie watched as her grandmother's eyes widened at the name. So she did know about her.

"What about Analeese?" Her tone was angry.

"She swapped our spirits when my expression go the best of me." Bonnie answered her with her head hanging low. She was utterly ashamed to tell her grandmother that she had begun using expression or dark magic as she would have called it.

Holding her by the shoulders, Grams squeezed tightly. "Why did she do it, did she tell you why?" Nodding her head Bonnie finally mustered up enough courage to look back into Grams' eyes.

"She said I wouldn't be able to kill Mikeal—Klaus' father who has been hunting him down for, _forever _now. And so she said she would do it herself. That'd she'd been waiting for my expression to nearly consume me so she could make the jump."

Searching for something unseen in Bonnie's eyes Grams pressed her lips together into a hard line. "That's all she said?"

Nodding Bonnie furrowed her brow, what wasn't she being told? "Yes, but I'm not too sure she has any plans of returning me to my body when she's done. That's why I came to find you, to see if there's a way for me to fix all of this." Bonnie shook her head ran her hand through her wavy brown locks.

"Your lover boy, may think he knew all sides of Analeese. But she is one twisted soul."

"What?" Bonnie questioned, entirely shocked by her Grams' words.

Letting go of Bonnie she began to pace the land in front of her. "Those who were alive and close to Analeese, who knew of what she was. Believed she died trying to protect Klaus, which isn't entirely false."

"But it isn't entirely true either?" Bonnie spoke softly, finishing her grandmother's sentence.

"Exactly, our ancestor Analeese—she was working on something much, much more challenging than a spell that would kill Mikeal. She was working on a spell that would make her immortal."

"Immortal?" Bonnie gasped.

Nodding her head as she continued to pace Grams glanced over to see how Bonnie was doing taking in all this information. "A spell like that don't just magically fall out of the sky. It don't just, take a few herbs and mantras."

Afraid, Bonnie took a step toward her grandmother. "Grams what are you getting at, what does it take?" She asked even though she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know the answer to its full extent.

Finally stopping she turned to face her grandchild. "The death of all Bennett witches, direct and extended." Pure horror riddled Bonnie's face.

Her mouth opened as if to say something but nothing came out. In fact she somewhat stopped breathing until finally her mind filled itself with questions. "She was going to kill her blood line off before we were even born? How is that possible?"

"She obviously didn't know how back then, it's what killed her." Grams answered Bonnie trying to calm her down.

This time it was Bonnie's turn to pace the forest floor. "How do you know all of this?" She asked whipping her head toward her Grams.

"On the other side, witches talk baby, and a lot." Bonnie had begun to nibble on her finger nails a nervous habit that only showed its ugly self when she was really panicking.

"You don't think she's going to try again do you?" Bonnie's voice was shaky as the thought of everyone in blood line alive and yet to be born dying slunk into her mind.

Wringing her hands together Grams knitted her eyebrows together out of worry. "There has been talk, but we're unsure. In fact that's what the meeting was mostly about. None of your friends noticed that it wasn't you?"

Bonnie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No, they didn't." She still couldn't believe no one not even Damon, the most paranoid of them all thought maybe, just maybe it wasn't her they were talking to. "But—"

"But what?" She cut her off.

Finally stopping Bonnie thought back to Jeremy's expression when she'd yelled at them all from the other side. "I thought for a split second that maybe Jeremy had heard me yelling."

"Oh right, Jeremy, the one that can communicate with the other side from time to time." Grams recalled. "Look, sugar you've got to get his attention. If you though, even for a split second that he heard you. Then he probably did. Its up to you to make yourself be known to him. If we can get one of them to realize that you aren't _you. _Then it'll make it that much easier for us to get Analeese back to where she belongs."

"I'll try but Grams—", Bonnie began unsure of herself. "What if I can't? Elena's already made him think he was just hearing things. That he needs to just move on. Then what do we do?"

Holding her face between her wrinkled hands, she stared deep into her grandchild's eyes. "You are the love of his life and he yours, for the most part." She smirked a little obviously referring to the fact that she also loved Klaus. Her Grams knew much more than she imagined which both frightened and comforted her. "Use that power, the power of raw love to make him hear and see you." Letting go of her face she cleared her throat. "And while you're doing that I will help the spirits contact other Bennett witches. Now go on. If you need me you know how to find me." Grams winked and just like that she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So a quick chapter if I do say so myself but WHOA Analeese! Girl what are you doing with your life..that you're living through Bonnie's body? But its always great to have family reunions. Who else missed Grams? I know there was no Klaus or Jeremy in this chapter. But just you wait and see my pretties mwauhahahahaha. **

**Lol okay thanks for the support. Feel free to review, it really does help me get a feel of what you guys are thinking and want! **


	6. Reaching

Standing outside of the Gilbert home Bonnie contemplated how exactly she would go about getting Jeremy to notice her. Would she just keep yelling into his ear? There had to be a quicker way to get him to realize. Blinking she now stood inside the bathroom where Jeremy stood using the toilet. "Jesus!" Bonnie covered her eyes and left the room. "Alright this whole take me to the person I'm thinking about isn't always a good thing." She noted and waited for him to leave the bathroom.

Following him to his room her jaw dropped as she saw Anna standing next to his bed. Jeremy's expression mirrored that of Bonnie's. "What are you doing here?" Anna asked Bonnie but Jeremy was the one to answer her question.

"This is my room, what are you doing here?" His question was what Bonnie wanted to ask but instead she simply folded her arms. Although every blood cell in her body wanted to charge across the room and smack Anna down, she stood their like stone.

Shaking her head Anna focused back on Jeremy. "I was thinking about you, and you obviously must have been thinking about me. Otherwise—I wouldn't be here." She had a point and Bonnie knew it. It hadn't even been two hours since Analeese woke up in her body and held Klaus' hand that Jeremy had moved on already.

"Get out of here Anna." Bonnie warned.

"Or what?" She retorted more than annoyed.

Raising his eyebrow at her Jeremy shook it off and sat down at his desk. Away from Anna. "I did, I thought I heard someone—Bonnie's voice." Bonnie watched as Anna shot a quick glance at her before looking back down at Jeremy. "But then I figured it must have been you. So what's up?" His voice was defeated and his shoulders hunched over.

"You have to tell him it was me." Bonnie commanded.

"Jer," Anna started and Bonnie's jaw tightened, how dare she call him that. "I'll be right back." Anna disappeared from the room leaving Jeremy still sitting at his seat and an invisible Bonnie standing near his door.

Closing her eyes she focused on Anna and when they opened she stood down stairs behind the couch where Analeese and Klaus sat. They hadn't left yet? Surely no one still wanted Klaus inside of the house. Anna stared baffled at the site of two Bonnie's. "I thought you died."

"Of course I'm not dead." Bonnie shot back at her, arms still folded. "I thought that's why I could see you and he couldn't. I thought you wanted _me _to tell _him _that you'd died. What the hell is going on?" Anna asked more then shocked.

Rolling her eyes Bonnie gestured down to Analeese. "My ancestor swapped spirits. So I'm here and she's there. And of course no one has noticed." Bonnie mumbled under her breath. Why was she even discussing this with Anna, of all people? "When Jeremy said he thought he heard me, he did."

"But because you, or your body is fully functioning—"

"He thinks he's losing his mind." Bonnie finished her sentence. "That's why I need your help, tell him its not me in there." Bonnie pleaded with her. It would be the quickest way for him to notice her or at least that something was terribly wrong with the picture in front of him.

Anna laughed a little. "And you think he's going to believe me?" She held a hand to her chest still laughing.

Walking over to her side Bonnie probed the subject. "Well why wouldn't he? Clearly you two have history—and he can actually see you." She fumbled over the words as she thought of the two of them together. "Look you have no idea what hangs in the balance if I don't somehow make contact with Jeremy. At least try." Her voice desperate, at this point she didn't care that she was begging Anna. As she thought about all the lives that would be lost if this didn't work.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him." Anna rolled her eyes and vanished once more.

"You couldn't just walk?" Bonnie questioned then headed for the staircase.

When she arrived back at Jeremy's room Anna stood next to the window so she decided to stand next to his bed. Jeremy sat at his desk furiously scribbling away in a notebook. "Jeremy." Anna spoke up and startled him.

"Jesus Christ. Anna!" His hand clung to his chest as he calmed down. "Where'd you go?"

Shifting her gaze from him to Bonnie several times she cleared her throat and tucked her hands into the back pockets of her dark denim jeans. "I had to go check something out." She answered cooly. "Look. There is something seriously messed up going on. Its about Bonnie."

Standing from his seat he huffed loudly. "Yeah her and Klaus _is _seriously messed up, I can't believe she chose him over me! Sorry, I know this must be hard hearing me talk about her."

Looking down at her hands Anna bit the inside of her cheek. "It is."

"But the last time I saw you we went over this. You kissing me like that, knowing Elena was coming. Just to set me up and break Bonnie and I up—that was wrong." Eyes wide Bonnie glared at Anna, this was all news to her.

"What!" She shouted at Anna. Everything that was stopping her from pouncing on her before was no longer there. All she wanted to do was wring her little pale neck.

Ignoring the now agitated Bonnie Anna pressed on. "I know Jeremy, and trust me I'm cool with us just being friends." She stated it slowly, making sure Bonnie understood how serious she meant it. "But that Bonnie, isn't your Bonnie downstairs."

"I know she's not. She's not my Bonnie anymore jeez way to throw salt on an open wound." Rubbing at her temples she tried to ignore his puppy dogness.

"Jesus Christ Jeremy. That's not what I'm saying, the Bonnie downstairs isn't physically Bonnie. It's like her ancestor or something."

Staring at her Jeremy shook his head not believing it. "How would you know that?"

"Because I'm looking directly at her right now." Anna replied then looked toward Bonnie who was still debating yanking her by the hair. Jeremy followed her line of sight and saw nothing. "I know it sounds crazy but you did hear her earlier. She's been trying to in touch with you ever since then."

"Haha Anna very funny. Just leave." Jeremy mumbled in an attempt to fight back the tears that were surprisingly wanting to break free. He'd been crying way too much lately.

"Bonnie," She called out and Jeremy looked at her as if he were trying to make her leave. "You should probably say or do something right about now." Anna fought to stay in the room but she knew that once someone wanted you gone it was hard to hold on.

"Like what?" Bonnie questioned now shocked that she'd been put on the spot so suddenly.

"Anything!" Anna shouted back at her. "Jeremy, I not lying she's really trying to—" and then she was gone. Bonnie stared at the empty space in which Anna was just standing. It was now or never. The thought of her being there was planted like a seed into his mind. She could feel something pulling her towards him, an invisible life line so to speak.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" She yelled at him from behind. But it was no use. "Dammit Jer, listen to me." But his head remained low as he went back to scribbling something in his notebook. Walking over to him she stared at the pen, focusing with every fiber of her being on the pen. Reaching down she yanked most of it out of his hand.

Jumping back from his seat Jeremy fell over. "Quit it Anna." He warned although there wasn't anything he could do and it wasn't Anna. Feeling the energy rushing through her body Bonnie spotted a photo of her and Jeremy on his book shelf. Running over she stared intently at it the flicked it off the shelf.

The shattered from the the metal frame caused a loud crash on the hard wood floor. She could see the look in his eyes as he thought that it may actually be her. "Jeremy Gilbert! If you don't here me I'm going to slap you across the face!"

"Bonnie?" He called out shakily.

"No," Caroline's voice answered from his door. Whirling around Jeremy watched her lean against the door frame. "Just me, but Elena said dinner is ready." Surveying the room Caroline noticed the picture frame and turned over chair. "Are you alright Jeremy?" Her worried doe eyed expression calmed him down.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be down in a second." He watched her walk away and sighing aloud he shook his head. Knowing it was too good to be true. As he fixed the chair right side up and then crouched down to pick up the glass shards he was kicked forward onto his hands in knees. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." Bonnie stared down at him on the floor. She watched as he slowly turned around and scooted toward the bookcase staring directly at her. "Oh, oh my god. Jer, can you see me? Can you hear me!" She questioned, and when he nodded his head she took several steps back. She'd accomplished what she thought couldn't be done.

"Bonnie what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**A/N: Another update for you all today! I hope you enjoyed it. Who knew Bonnie would ever have to ask Anna for help? And who knew Anna would actually help her?! Even as a spirit Bonnie is strong. I seriously hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I sure did. Don't be a stranger, leave your thoughts as a review! And thanks for the support you guys rock!**


	7. Best Laid Plans

Glancing over her shoulder, she wondered if anyone had heard him. "Maybe having this conversation here isn't the best idea." She suggested then turned back to face him, holding a hand out to help him up she suddenly realized that it wasn't that easy. Retracting her gesture she simply watched as he pulled himself up off the ground.

Assessing the palms of his hands Jeremy winced a bit. Several shards of glass were now trapped inside of his skin and they were bleeding. "Great." He grumbled before heading out to the bathroom across the hall. Bonnie followed. "Then where do you suppose we talk?" He whispered back to her.

Nibbling on her bottom lip she thought of a place they could escape to. "Um, just say you need some fresh air. We can walk around the neighborhood." They hadn't done that in forever, it would be nice to do. Even if she weren't exactly there with him.

Jeremy chuckled lightly. "And have all my neighbors think I'm crazy? Having a full on conversation with no one. Good idea Bon." She wanted to jokingly shove him but she couldn't, this whole spirit without a body thing really sucked.

"Use your cellphone as a decoy dummy." Sharing a silent moment together as he fished out the glass shards in the sink, a knock came at the open door. Turning around Jeremy found Damon with a look that asked for answers.

Glancing from Jeremy's surprised and suspicious face to his bloodied palms, Damon folded his arms. "So uh, what happened?" He looked over at him slightly inclining his chin upward.

"Fell into some broken glass in my room." Jeremy answered him abruptly. Bonnie shook her head as if too say that he'd blown his cover and Jeremy tried to ignore how adorable she looked.

Squinting his eyes Damon took a step in. "Broken glass? You fell?"

"Yeah," Jeremy decided not to look Damon in the eyes and focused back down on his hands. "I knocked a picture frame off my bookshelf. And kneeling down I lost my balance and fell over onto the glass. You don't believe me or something? Would you like to see the crime scene?" His voice was agitated and from past experience it was the only way to get Damon off your case.

Closing his eyes Damon smirked. "No, we just smelled blood from downstairs. Elena wanted me to make sure you weren't up here." He opened them once more and made a gesture to his wrist. They all—including Bonnie—knew what he was referring to.

"Well, I don't do that anymore. So you can go back downstairs, and continue to be my sister's doormat." Jeremy mumbled the last bit. Narrowing his eyes at the back of his head Damon took another step forward.

"Excuse me?" He questioned although he'd heard him loud and clear.

Giving up on the task of removing the shards Jeremy huffed then turned around to look Damon in the eyes. "Did I say anything untrue?" It was a bold move to make and Bonnie was both shocked and a little turned on. This side of Jeremy was a keeper, even if it got him killed. And then the thought of him dead quickly abolished all signs of intrigue.

"Okay Jeremy, that's enough." She warned him.

Sizing him up Damon finally relaxed, gripping him by the shoulder he frowned. "No, not really. Look I wouldn't speak on this otherwise but seeing as how we're in the same predicament." He began and they all knew what he meant. Bonnie was unsure if she wanted to stick around and listen to this, after all she was—well her physical body—the reason. "I would say that nice guys finish last, but I'm not that nice." He smiled wickedly.

"Then why do you keep trying to win her over?" Jeremy asked truly interested in his answer.

Pursing his lips for a moment while he thought about the question, Damon let go of him. "Because, without her, life would be pointless. And no amount of compelled bimbos would make a difference." With that Damon left the bathroom and Jeremy stared down at his hands. The blood had stopped flowing and he would need to bandage his hands after removing the last to large pieces.

"Whoa," Bonnie whispered. "Damon being emotional? That's a new one." She joked trying to lighten the mood but she failed miserably.

Not caring to look at her, Jeremy finished working on his hands. "Lets just head out."

Nodding she followed him down the stairs and stopped when he did as well in front of the others. Klaus and Analeese remained sitting next to each other while the others were spread out amongst the room. They'd walked in on them discussing their plans about the Mikeal problem.

"Jeremy, what happened to your hands?" Elena questioned, worry breaking through in her voice.

Raising a hand he reassured her he was fine. "Nothing, honestly, look I'm going for a walk. Calm me if you need anything." Glancing quickly at Damon before leaving Jeremy shuddered at the sight of Bonnie and Klaus.

"Its not me you know." She assured him, knowing what was wrong. "It's my psycho ancestor Analeese." She grumbled. As they headed down the walkway to the sidewalk Jeremy pulled his phone out of his pocket and pretended to dial in case someone was watching from the window.

Holding it to his ear he finally began to talk, "Analeese? Why would she do that?" He wanted to look at her but thought best not to until they'd made it all the way down the block and around the corner.

Blowing out a huge gust of air Bonnie squinted her eyes. "Because she's still in love with Klaus and she's an insane witch who wants to become immortal and isn't afraid to kill off every last Bennett witch to do so." Regardless of where they were Jeremy's jaw dropped as he stared at her.

"Wait, what? She can do that?" He felt so dumb holding his cellphone when he wasn't actually talking to anyone on it. Pressing her lips together into a thin tight line Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"When _she _was still alive she tried, and it killed her. Now everyone on the other side is afraid she's figured out how and will succeed while she's in my body."

Still with his mouth open Jeremy quickly processed it all. "That's insane, if she succeeds then you'll be dead or stuck on the other side and so will all the other Bennetts. And she's doing all of this because she loves _Klaus?_" It surprised her how quickly he'd caught on to it all, just another reason why she was in love with him she supposed. "Well its pretty obvious she has to be stopped but how is the question? If she was able to swap out your spirit with hers while she was dead then there's no telling how powerful she is now that she's—alive so to speak."

Bonnie frowned, "I know—that's why you have to convince the others that I'm not really who I say I am." As they continued to walk Jeremy was mindful of who all stood close by. An old man sat on his porch reading the newspaper. Two little girls played in the front yard with their dolls. He didn't want to say the wrong thing in front of anyone. And surely talking about proving to his vampire friends that a girl who they love is actually a very old spirit plotting to become immortal was the wrong thing.

"Firstly, I highly doubt they'll believe me especially when its coming from me. And secondly, can we go to the cemetery or something so I can just talk to you and not use _this_?" He held out his cellphone. Nodding her head they crossed the intersection and headed for Mystic Falls' Cemetery. Not too many people hung out there just a couple of stoners occasionally it was a pretty good place too look like you were going insane. People would just chalk it up to you talking to a loved one.

Bonnie could feel something pulling her in a different direction, it was like someone was calling out to her. "Jer, give me a second." She held out a finger and before he could protest she was gone. She popped up at town square where Anna stood in front of the old bar that had burned down back on Founders Day with her in it. "How very morbid," Bonnie greeted her dryly.

Turning to face her Anna's eyes were puffy as if she were crying. Bonnie had no idea you could do that on the other side. "Did he hear you? Did you make contact? Is he still angry at me? I've been trying to get a hold of him ever since he made me leave."

Folding her arms Bonnie stared at her unmoving. "From the girl who said she understood that they were just friends—you seem a little too upset."

Rolling her puffy eyes Anna shook her head. "Aside from my mother, I have no one to talk to. I am, was fine with just being Jeremy's friend. I worked my ass off to be his friend again." She stated matter-of-factly and Bonnie felt a ping of sympathy.

Loosening up a bit she sighed silently. "Yeah I got his attention. I was just with him, I actually have to go. I'll tell him to let you back in." Anna smiled gratefully at her and then Jeremy stood before her once more, this time in the cemetery. "Sorry about that."

Raising an eyebrow Jeremy sat on a bench staring up at her. "Where'd you go?"

Figuring she should keep her word Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That was Anna, she wanted to know if it worked."

"Oh," it was all he said back.

Judging his tone, Bonnie knew he didn't want to talk about her but she had no choice. "You can release her from banishment land. She was only trying to help me get to you. Surprisingly. Although I'm still not sure if I like the idea of you two still talking."

Jeremy smiled at her, he loved her being jealous. "You can't make that call you're with Klaus." He teased even though it was sort of true.

Looking down into his puppy dog like brown eyes she felt her heart skip a beat. "No I'm not," the words escaped from her lips before she could put a proper leash on them. She watched as his expression changed to a delightful shock. "Analeese is with Klaus—" she cleaned up and watched as his lips twitched to a somewhat frown. "I'm here with you." She finally ended with that, wanting to kick herself in the ass. Good going she mentally noted as she couldn't verbalize it in front of him.

"Right," he began slowly. "So, _how _am I supposed to out Analeese to everyone else?" Bonnie was thankful of his subject change and she hoped she didn't show it too much on her face.

Concentrating on the spot next to him, she tried to make herself weighted. Then finally she tested out her new found gift and sat down successfully. She noted the impressed look on his face and could only feel smug about herself. "Memories." She exclaimed.

"What about 'em?" He asked, unable to follow along.

"Bring up as many memories that we shared, that Caroline, Elena, Stefan even Damon and I shared! She won't have any recollection of them. It'll throw her for a loop, and if you do it while someone else is around—" she trailed off watching as he caught on.

"They'll realize something is wrong. And I won't look like the crazy ex-boyfriend that much." He smiled his goofy smile. "Very smart."

Grinning she stared at him. "Thanks." They shared another silent moment together, gazing into each others eyes. "Oh!" She started as she suddenly remembered something. "You have to keep a close eye on her. Follow her around even."

Jeremy didn't like the sound of this especially after that menacing glare Klaus gave him earlier today. To follow her around meant possibly setting Klaus off and ultimately dying. "Why?" He asked tentatively.

"To see if she's preparing for the spell that will make her immortal. I mean obviously I'll keep an eye on her as well. But it's not like I can actually stop or even cripple the process." Bonnie ran a hand through her hair.

Furrowing his brow Jeremy didn't like the sound of this. "I'm sure Klaus will be conjoined at your hip, I won't have to do it." He also didn't like the idea of Klaus being with Bonnie twenty-four seven, getting to hold her hand, kiss her lips or worse. But then he realized it wouldn't actually be Bonnie, but nevertheless he didn't like it.

"Jeremy." She warned him sternly.

"Alright, alright I'll watch you—er, _her_ like a hawk. You happy?" He asked a little peeved.

"You have no idea." She replied sweetly and he couldn't stay mad at her. "I should probably go check in with Grams." Jeremy's eyebrows raised at the name.

"How's she doing?" He asked cautiously unsure of what its been like for her grandmother on the other side.

Bonnie stifled a laugh. "Great actually, she's like on some witchy board or something. I'll see you back at the house?"

"Without a doubt." Jeremy smiled happy to hear about her grandmother and the fact that she'd be with him later no matter what state she was in.

"See ya Jer."

"Later Bon." His smiled sweetly just before her location changed.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww they are so adorable. I love them hahaha now I know what some of you are thinking. "where the hell is klaus and bonnie?" well its going to take some time! You all can thank Analeese for that one! Anyway hope you enjoyed this short and sweet update. **


End file.
